Time of changes
by littletiger1
Summary: I suck with summaries.Shigure's house is destroyed , they all must stay at the Honke .Read to find what happen .And please review .
1. Prologue

- " This time you're dead kuso nezumi !"   Kyo was really pissed off .  

-"Ano... what's happening ? Did Yuki-kun make something special  to Kyo-kun ?" Tohru was completly lost .She was outside only for an half-hour and now the house was a battlefield . 

-"Don't worry Tohru-kun , he will come down. But I prefer you stay away from this fight" Shigure was smiling , as always , but the anxious look in his eyes showed the fact that if the boys continue the row , the house could be destroy . 

-"Can't you think about anything else , baka neko ." 'Bad , bad , bad' was the only word that came in Tohru's mind . The noise who followed the replic was only confirmation .   

Kyo destroyed everything around him except Yuki himself and became more agressive ( if it was possible ) .

An hour later , there was no house anymore , Kyo was exhausted , Yuki was annoyed and Tohru was in total panic .

-"MY HOUSE , YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE" Shigure never thought they could truly do that .  

-"Hope you're happy now , we have nowhere to sleep"  

-"I wasn't the only one to fight" 

-"Really? I don't even sweat" The irony in Yuki's tone made Kyo mad (again) .

-"Don't fight again Kyo-kun!!" But it was too late , the cat started to move when........a big noise come to his ears . Like an earthquake , only lighter . The ruins of the roof were falling and just beneath was.....(guess who)...Tohru . The boys started to jump in her direction only to see the girl knocked out by a  huge piece of wood .     

-"She needs a doctor ! We need to call Hatori !" 

-"And how we do that genius ? You destroy the house and the phone was in the house !"

Even if it was a hard time for them , Shigure would never want to miss the expression on the dragon's face when he came to pick them and most of all , to look at Tohru .

-"That's not a serious injury but she needs a bandage and a quiet place to recover . Shigure , what happened ?" There was no need for answer .

Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket or  any of the characters (PLEASE LET ME OWN HATORI!!!!!) the purpose of this fic is only entertainment.


	2. it's only the beginning of problems

 -" TOHRU-KUN , ARE YOU OK ?" 

-"Momiji don't talk so loud , Tohru must have a headache" Shigure said as he entered the Honke's door .

-"Akito will be furious when he'll learn about her presence here , we have to be careful so he would have nothing to say against this." Hatori was right , nobody could say what will be his reaction .    

-"I'm alright Momiji , don't be worry ."Tohru said , but the look on her face didn't convince the little rabbit .

-"Demo Tohru you look so pale . Maybe you need to sleep."

-"Momiji is right , you need to recover ."  Kyo said nothing but the look in his eyes expressed the same worry . 

-"Shigure , take the boys with you , you remember where the guestrooms are , I think . Tohru will sleep in the room next to my office ." 

-"Ano , Ha-san , you won't do anything naughty , right ?"

-"Shigure no baka ." His cousin will never change . 

                      -"Don't move Tohru , it's almost done ." Hatori was finishing the bandage on her head . She was calm and Hatori prefered that to an anxious patient  . They were lucky , Akito was gone to the sources for a few days . They will have no problem during this period .     

-"I don't want to be burden to you , Hatori-san . Sumimasen , sumimasen ." 

-"That's not what I think Honda-kun . You're welcome here ." And that was only the truth , if he was alone to decide , Tohru would live with them , Momiji , Kisa and him . 

                           'How are we arrived to that ?' Kyo was thinking 'You had destroyed the house , because of that Tohru is injuried and now we're obliged to sleep here .' But even thinking  about his problems , he was too worry about Tohru  , feeling too guilty . 'It's my fault .But if only this damn Yuki wasn't there , Tohru wouldn't have to be look .' And he will be alone with her .           

                           "That stupid cat can never do things right ." Yuki whispered "He's really impossible ." 'Poor Tohru , why did we have to share our time with this idiot  ?' Laying on his bed , he could only think to her and to his very stupid cousin , this time the legendary perseverance of the neko was the source of all their problems .      

                           "My house , they had destroyed my house . The Honke will never paid for that . And I'm sure that's not finish , with Tohru-kun injuried , they will surely fight about their parts in the whole story ." At least he wasn't implicated in this . They have never called Ha-san because of him . It was a good point for him against the boys .    

                           Everything was silent , Tohru had fallen asleep pretty quickly because of the painkillers he had given her . The biggest problem now will be to stop his youngest cousins to destroy the Honke . 'No , I must true to myself  , my biggest problem is to survive to the presence of that damn dog .'  

Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters (PLEASE LET ME OWN HATORI!!)


	3. The sweet taste of revenge

              'The silence , the wind in the trees , the birds all around , what a wonderful morning' 

-"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

-"KYYYOOOO-KUUUNN , COOMME BAACK HEEERE !!!!"

'Who call Kagura ?' The question came immediatly in Yuki's mind . The other was why is she so angry .

-"So you're wake up Yuki , I hope it's not Kagura's fault" said a smiling Shigure .

-"You...." Even mad at Kyo , the mouse would never do that to his cousin 

CRASH BANG!!! . 

-"WHAT ,WHAT HAPPENS ?" 

-"Don't worry Honda-kun , it's just animals who fight in the garden." Hatori reassured her 'He is really inconscious , what an idea to say to Kagura that the neko was here , Shigure no baka ." But the doctor didn't say that aloud .

-"Ohayo gozaimasu Hatori-san ."

-"Ohayo gozaimasu , so do your head hurt this morning ?" 

-"Ano , not really  , it's just like when I have fever ." But the look on her face could say to the dragon that she was more interested in the events outside than in her own health . He checked her temperature and looked at the bandage on her head .

-"I think it's only a light commotion , if this piece of wood had fallen just a few centimeters higher you would be in a hospital ."  

-"KYYOOO-KUUNN , WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO MY HOME FIIRRSSTT ???"

-"I WILL KILL YOU KUSO INU !! AND YOU , LEAVE ME AALOONEE!!!"

They were awakening the entire property , what a luck that Akito wasn't there . 'They are stupids .' 

-"Ohayo Yuki , don't you think they will wake up Tohru ?" The question of the afraid little rabbit (you too would be afraid if you'ld see Kagura killing Kyo in front of your eyes .) The mouse  was completly petrified 'Honda-san , she must be panicked to hear that . How can I forget her ?' He started to walk in the direction of the dragon's office . 

-"Can I come with you ?" Momiji asked.

'Why not ?'

That was a really good idea , one of his best ever , if he wasn't afraid of the cat's reaction , he would add it , but Kyo risked to reduce him to crumbs . But where was Yuki now ? and Momiji ? He didn't have to worry , as long as  the clan head was away , the nezumi wasn't in danger .   

-"Oi , so you're really here . Why ?"

-"Haru , ohayo gozaimasu , you don't seem awaken ." 'What did you say Shigure , he's always like that .' "Forget what I said ." 

-"Why are you here ?"

-"That's a long story........" A half-an-hour and a lot of details later , the dog was finishing to tell everything .   

-"So that's why you call Kagura , without even thinking that you could disturb people . Kisa is scared to death . Are you too stupid to understand ?" 'Bad , bad , bad for me'  

-"So Honda-san , daijoubu ka ?"

-"Hai Yuki-kun , daijoubu , but I'm afraid we will have problems to go to school , all our stuff and uniforms were in the house ."

-"Tohru , Hari just said to me that you'll be alright and that you'll stay with us until you're cured , I'm so happy !!!"_POOF_in an instant Tohru had a joyful bunny in her arms .    

-"NANI ?"

Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters (PLEASE LET ME OWN HATORI!!)


	4. A good lesson

 ' I'm dead , I'm really , really , dead .'

Shigure was hiding himself in the main house . Haru had turned Black and Kyo had succeeded in his quest to make Kagura go away from him . 

 'It's bad , bad , bad .'

He could hear them looking for him , each one on a part of the property . If they met , the Honke would not stand long .

 "NANI!!!!!!!"

Yuki was in complete shock . Even if Akito wasn't here , it was one of the worst idea he had ever heard , with the one about the cat living with them .

 "Yuki-kun , are you ok ? Yuki-kun , do you hear me ?"

 "YUKI , ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?"

The riceball and  the bunny looked worried , the mouse was repeting the same thing again and again . 

 "What's happening here ? Momiji , I said to stay quiet ."

The vision who appeared above him was pretty strange . Tohru and Momiji were staring at Yuki who seemed completly lost .

 "Hari , what's going on with Yuki ? He's like that for a moment ."

 "Since when ?"

 "Ano , since I tell Tohru and him that they're going to stay at the Honke ."

 'I understand , he's shocked .'

 "Yuki , I prefer this way . I don't want Honda-kun to stay alone during her recovery . It will     be easier . In any other possibility , you'll walk each day to the mansion for bringing her homework , you understand ."

Yuki's eyes were reacting . It was slightly reassuring for Momiji and Tohru .

 'Where is he ? Where is he , that kuso inu ?'

Kyo was furious . This time , the dog had to be a genius or the luckiest bastard in the world to avoid his punishment . 

 "What are you looking for , kitty ? Looking for me ?'

 'Great ! Now I had to deal with the psycho .'

 "It's non of your business ."

 "Really , I was thinking the other way ."

 "Wow you think ."

 'Kami-sama must be with me .'

It was the only way to explain the confrontation between his youngests , angry cousins . The sounds came from a part of the garden , they were lucky , the boys would not destroy the Honke . Not today .

 'I must be blessed .'

 "Do you really think we forget you , Shigure ?"

The voices of Kyo and Haru were resonnating in his head

 'Bad , bad , bad .'

Hatori stayed in Tohru's room until the mouse leave . Until Shigure's voice made him go outside .

 "Momiji , stay with Tohru !" Yuki said .

The loud noises began to come closer and the words of the whining dog became more understandable .

 "It was a joke , please don't hit me again ."

 "What happens here ?"  

 "Yuki , help me ."

 "Stupid dog , why do you want me to help you ?"

 "Because Tohru-kun would be so sad if I was hurt ."

The ultimate argument with Yuki and Kyo , he used it each it was needed , more or less everyday . 

 'But Tohru-kun must be really worried now .'

 "Kyo , you will frighten Tohru-kun  ."

 'Good , now I must find a way to stop Black Haru .'

Shigure looked at his cousins . Hatori was shaking his head in disbelief , Kyo and Yuki were utterly annoyed and Hatsuharu was still black .

 "I don't see why you involved this girl in this , when I would have finish with you , I will teach her...."

BANG!!

 'I even hadn't to stop Haru , he stopped himself .'

 "I'm tired ." Haru's face was covered with two big bruises .

Hatori looked at his cousins . How Tohru could bear those three ? But something  caught his attention , the fact that the simple mention of the nigiri was enough to stop the two boys .

 'But if they go on like that , she will find someone else .'

He knew that if Tohru left them , they would be both destroyed . If she choose , there will be only one............................................normally . 


End file.
